Kiss Me
by Kyuubi Uchiha
Summary: It started with a kiss. Will it end with one? NarutoIno. Not a oneshot! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me, Sexyoukoluver! Sorry for not updating and all, but this is surely NOT a one-shot! (Maybe two chapters or more!) This chapter will be in third point of view!

NOTE: I revised this chapter, so read it again, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his cast! I wish I do! (Sob)

NININININININININININNINININ

Naruto sighed as he walked throughout the town, ignoring the villagers, 'Why can I tell her that I love her? I mean, she saved me from SERIOUS injury from the adults when we were six. But, I guess she only loves Sasuke…. I mean, Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Oh well.' He thought, scowling as he kicked small pebbles out of his path. He headed towards the flower shop.

Ino was at the counter of her parent's flower shop, tapping a finger impatiently. As she waited for a customer, she was thinking, 'Hmmmm… Sasuke-kun is really hot… and Naruto-kun is really cute… Sasuke-kun is so mean and cold, while Naruto-kun is happy and nice… I really wish I can tell Naruto-kun… Oh, a customer!'

She looked up, not recognizing Naruto and asked, "Hello, what flowers would you like, Mister?"

"Why, Ino! Don't you surely recognize me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, what do you mean…? Naruto-kun!" the blond girl pounced.

"Well, well, well. Now you recognize me, eh?" asked Naruto hugging Ino.

"Well, excuse me, you got me all worried when you had to go on a special A class mission again!" pouted Ino.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, you know what?! I'll make it up to you, ok? We can go to a restaurant of your choice and I'll pay." apologized the great Naruto.

"Sure, what time?" asked Ino.

"I'll pick you up at 6 pm sharp, but wear something casual." He replied.

"Sure!" exclaimed the excited girl.

"Bye!" he said. With that Naruto left and now Ino is going crazy over what should she wear.

"I know!" then Ino went on the computer and signed onto Aim to talk to Sakura.

NINININININININININININININININI

To Be Continued!

SYL: Ok! Time to relax!

Ino: What do you mean, relax? I have to get ready for my date!

SYL: Next chapter, k?

Ino: Fine!

SYL: Naruto, say it!

Naruto: Please review before Sexyoukoluver thinks of an imaginary way to punish the Naruto cast if you don't!

SYL: Already am planning the imaginary way to punish you!

Naruto Cast: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Again, please review!!! Can't wait to be in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

[waves to everybody

….

[shuffles feet

…

[looks at feet

…

Ino: Oh just hurry up already, Yoyo-chan!

(btw, SYL wants to be called Yoyo-chan in this fic now… Sorry!)

Yoyo-chan[looks up Huh?

Ino[glares with the evil eye

Yoyo-chan[shivers Ok…. Hi everyone! I know what is going on in your mind right now!

You are thinking something like this, 'WTF! Finally she updated!!!!!'

BUT!!!! I'm back, and this fic will be updated at least once every two or three moths now!

Naruto Cast: …. WTF?!! A TWO OR THREE MONTHS?!!!

Yoyo-chan[cries Yes…. I'm sooo busy, BUT maybe I might have more time during the summer!!

Naruto Cast: You better!!

Yoyo-chan: I know, I know…. No I don't know, but I'm very busy and is very envious of how other authors could update twice a week. But I'm not them, but wants at least 5 reviews from 5 DIFFERENT people for EVERY chapter. I want to know what my readers (if I have any) think about my story. If no one reviews, then I have no inspiration… [looks back at feet Ok… On to the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did… Let's just say my imaginary punishment would happen.

Naruto Cast: GULP

Author's Note: Ino's AIM Blonde4ever (what? I like it. Sounds nice :P)

Sakura's AIM Sasuke4ever (… I have no imagination --)

NINININININININININININI

_Blonde4ever signed on_

_Sasuke4ever signed on_

**Blonde4ever: Big forehead**

**Sasuke4ever: Pig**

**Blonde4ever: Slut**

**Sasuke4ever: Whore**

**Blonde4ver: Bit-…. never mind**

**Sasuke4ever: huh?**

**Blonde4ever: I need help**

**Sasuke4ever: why?**

**Blonde4ever: I have a date**

**Sasuke4ever[squeals with who?**

**Blonde4ever: guess!!!**

**Sasuke4ever: Shikamaru?**

**Blonde4ever[scoffs no, he's dating Temari…**

**Sasuke4ever: Chouji?**

**Blonde4ever: no way!!!! **

**Sasuke4ever: Neji?**

**Blnde4ever: Nope**

**Sasuke4ever: Kiba?**

**Blonde4ever: … him? I'd rather date his dog.**

**Sasuke4ever: true…. shino?**

**Blonde4ever: Ewww!!! I hate bugs!!!**

'Does she really think that I am THAT deseperate?' thought Ino as she waited for Sakura's response.

**Sasuke4ever: …. I give up…**

**Blonde4ever: Come on… fine, he is on your team!**

**Sasuke4ever: … [faints**

**Blonde4ever: Sakura?**

**Sasuke4ever: …**

**Blonde4ever: Oi! Sakura!**

**Sasuke4ever: …**

**Blonde4ever: Damit Sakura!**

**Sasuke4ever: Sasuke?! You are going on a date with Sasuke[squeals!**

**Blonde4ever: Saku-**

**Sasuke4ever: OMG! I am sooooo coming over to help you pick your clothes!**

**Blonde4ever: Saku-**

**Sakura4ever: No need to thank me, I am coming right now!**

**Blonde4ever: Look Saku-**

**Sasuke4ever: Don't say it, I know! **

**Blonde4ever: You do?**

'Finally she understands!' Ino thought, relieved that Sakura won't hate her.

**Sasuke4ever: Yes, right now I am officially declaring that I will not be a Sasuke fangirl ever again!**

**Blonde4ever: … [anime sweatdrops No… That is not what I meant…**

**Sasuke4ever: Whatever! I'm still coming over! THEN you could tell me anything, ok?!**

**Blonde4ever: OK…**

**Sasuke4ever: Good! I'm logging off now!**

**Blonde4ever: Bye…**

_Sasuke4ever signed off_

_Blonde4ever signed off_

After Ino signed off of AIM, she was semi relieved and semi worried.

'Will Sakura let me date Naruto-kun?' she thought as she waited for Sakura to bust her way into her house.

**BAM!**

'Speaking of the devil.' Ino thought dryly, 'Bet you 100 bucks mom is going to scold her.'

"Sakura! You know better than to slam the door open, and ripping the door hinges off everytime you visit!" scolded Ino's mother, "Now my husband has to fix it again."

"I'm sorry, Yamanka-san, but Ino is going on a date, so I have to help her pick what to wear!" Sakura bowed and bounded up the stairs before Ino's mother could reply.

'Ino… going on a date?!' thought Ino's mother, watching Sakura go upstairs, 'It better not be that Uchiha Sasuke, he's too cold for her. Naruto-kun is much better.' She decided as she tended to her plants.

"INO!!!" screamed Sakura as she slammed the door open and shut after she walked into the room.

"Ah!!" Ino fell off her bed from the very loud… err, horrible scream of Sakura's.

"Get up!" Sakura began bouncing, "We have to pick your clothes for your date with…." Dramatic pause there, "SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Ino's mother downstairs, as she dropped her pot of flowers in surprise when she found out Ino's date.

"That's would be great and all, but I'm not going out with Sasuke." Ino told Sakura as soon as her pink haired friend calmed down.

"WHAT?! NOT Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura screamed.

"YES!" Ino's mother broke another pot of flowers, but she didn't care. Her baby isn't going out with the ice prince.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes, not Sasuke."

"But, but, if you're not going out with Sasuke-kun… then it's Naruto?!" Sakura shrieked.

Ino rubbed her forehead, she was getting a headache, 'Gee, I wonder why.' She thought dryly.

"YES!" Ino's mother was breaking pots of flowers out of happiness. Her daughter is going out with Naruto!

"Stop breaking the flower pots, MOM!" Ino yelled, and waited for a reply.

"Ok!" her mother went silent and started to clean up the mess.

"I can't believe it… Naruto?" Sakura looked lost, "But we like Sasuke-kun, not the idiot."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Sasuke is the same, cold hearted bastard since we saw him. Naruto changed, and he's the same, great funny guy who loves orange." Really, her best friend changed when Sasuke was away, but when Naruto brought him back… she changed back to her fangirl state. It was sick to see her fawn over a guy like that.

Saukra huffed, "Sasuke-kun isn't a bastard, and I'm not helping you pick out your clothes for your date with that orange loving idiot!" she walked out.

'3…2…1…' Ino smirked.

Sakura walked back in flustered, "By the way, wear something blue. It looks good on you." Sakura quickly walked out of the room, and out of the house.

Ino chuckled and started to pick out her clothes. "Casual, huh?" she smiled as she raided her closet.

NININININININININININININI

Yoyo-chan: Yay! Chapter done!!! Also, I revised Chapter 1 a little In case you wanna read that too XD Also, I know I said this was on hold, but I couldn't resist doing this chapter. Like I said, updates are rare, so enjoy!

Ino: Gotta choose… You didn't let me choose!!!

Yoyo-chan: Yeah, about that… Reviewers, please tell me a description of casual blue clothing for INo to wear for her date, I don't have one yet XD

Naruto: Which means, REVIEW!!!


End file.
